The war hero? No, the Smuggler
by soloflysolo
Summary: I have to get my brother back. I have to do what he wants. I left home only looking to visit one other world, but now I'm going to tour the galaxy. He gave me a deadline. My name is Han Solo and I'm running out of time.
1. Chapter 1

1

Solo

I hate the sand.  
I absolutely hate every single thing that made that day miserable.

The wind was bad, it pretty much made the already hot air turn my surroundings into an oven. My tongue was already sandpaper without the air whipping around it a cracking my lips. The sun was equally hard going through.

It's rays beat down on my face and neck like a club. Those were difficult to bear on there one. If those two conditions were applied on a plain of grass or on the peak of a mountain then my day would have had a low place on my top ten day's list. But it wasn't a mountain that day.

On that burning morning I had the luck of bearing through the middle of a desert. That meant that when the wind lashed around it picked up the sand and hurled it at me like knife thrower casting his blade.

At that moment I would rather face one of those than the vast dunes of pure exertion and misery that lay before me. My tongue curled in yearning for water but I gave myself no such comfort.

I remembered leaving the Taxi driver 3 hours ago and not drinking a single drop since. I had a reasonably large cantine hanging from my belt but I doubted it would be enough for my long trek through the and then I swore that if I ever saw that driver again I would smack him upside the head.

"I will take you 150 miles into the desert right up to the porch of that ungodly place but as soon as you hop out I'm turning this speeder around and going back to Mos Eisley."

He had promised, and instead of going through with it as he said he had drive in two thirds of the way out into the desert and tricked me. I will never pay someone for a job before it is done. He told me to look of to the left and then pushed me over the side of the speeder and sped off in it. And then I was stuck with a fifty mile trek into the Great Dune Sea. I looked over my shoulder to see if there was anything there.

There wasn't just rank upon rank of sandy hill. As I looked up by neck screamed out in protest. My scalp was as red as a bloody nose and I had had my fair share of those. I gave a silent beating to myself over the stupid decision I had made back on Ajax.

Instead of buying a lightweight cloak with a hood. But no, I needed a good impression was more important. The one I was wearing was a blue leather jacket with chest pockets and little band like straps on the shoulders. Sure it scored an A in the mirror but now his multiple sunburns were shouting at him in deafening tones.

Along with that I was wearing a pair of denom pants and boots that came up two inches past my ankles. My shirt was white cotton with little flips at the color. My mouth was covered up by a blue piece of cloth. The last thing I needed was sand clogging my throat and scratching up my voice even more. At this thought I tryed to form a few words I had spoken many times before and was now very eager to point at my completely unfair predicament.

"Just damn wrong."

Well at least that was what was supposed to come out. Instead all I heard was a muffled rasp. Great, I thought to myself, now I can't even swear. I moved to the next dune and my foot hit a spot on the sand that was more loosely set. My leg plunged in and my body tipped over. I tumbled shoulder over shoulder until my body hit the bottom level of sand and my face plunged into the loose earth. I lay there panting and thinking about why I was going to all this trouble. Why was I here, lying in the desert. What did I hope to accomplish. My mind wandered back to the day back at home on the planet Ajax when my brother had been drafted.

Finch was a young boy only about 14 years old but, he had shown large promise in combat training. He was wasn't as buff as some of the other boys on Ajax but, he could figure out how to take you down in a matter of seconds. He'd use his opponent's weight against them and toppled them without even breaking a sweat. This was quite amusing to watch. And boys from all around would come to see him and to try and best him.

None ever did.

Unfortunately his skill and prowess attracted the eyes of the new galactic empire's raving eyes. Me and Finch always found the politics of the main galactic powers unimportant to our lives but then one day a man in a grey uniform had walked up to me and my brother as we were once again grappling. Finch didn't stop however he dealt me a rattling blow to the chin. I fell and blacked out.

When I woke It was late evening and Finch was gone.

The next morning I went to retrieve what mail I had gotten the night before. All I received was a small portable television with a single button in the upper right hand corner. I pressed it and watched as the same man I had seen yesterday popped up in the screen and informed me that Finch had be assigned to the storm trooper academy on the planet Fallog.

My brother became a member of the first wave of storm troopers to be trained by the new empire. I didn't know how to feel. Happy for my brother to have this so called 'great honor'. Frightened that my brother was a soldier now and he might die. Or should have felt angry at the new empire for taking my brother away for there own personal gain. Why him? I thought that the Emperor had extinguished all imperial enemies with his old set of soldiers.

Why couldn't he just keep using them. The man in the screen said that during the battle the planet Camino had been destroyed along with all the people who knew how to breed and manufacture clones. So the Emperor had sent out scouts all across the galaxy to find and recruit a grand total of 10 trillion troops.

I heard to my great astonishment a few seconds later that a whole planet had been deprived of all but one man. I turned off the screen and sat on my couch for an hour thinking about how I would get along without Finch. The next morning I woke up and tried to get over the fact that finch was gone. It too me at least a year to do so. I was finally getting along by myself when another mini-tv came in the mail.

This time it was Finch who popped up before me.

"FINCH!"

I shouted. I was so happy to see him I didn't care If I scared my neighbors. He didn't seem to note my excitement he just talked like he was being... that's when I realized he was just a recording. Still just to see that after a year of service to the empire he was still alive and well made me ecstatic. Well handover was not the appropriate word for Finch.

Before he was strong, even without a massive physic. But when he appeared on the screen he was buff enough to have his hands classify as weapons. He had said that he was only allowed to talk to me once every year and now he was excited to tell me that he had been in a battle and come out victorious.

He was now stationed on a planet called Tatooine. He had quarters in a town called Mos Eisley. I knew then exactly what I was going to do. After the recording was over and the imperial seal flashed on the screen I bolted down the hallway and grabbed a small box out of the closet on the left. I removed the lid and pulled out my savings.

700 credit standards lay in wait. I took a taxi too Reedman Spaceport and rented a ship to take me to Tatooine. I thought it would be closer to Ajax which lay in the quadro belt near the inner ring of the galaxy. Tatooine was located in the outer ring, 5 days at light speed.

I had to pay 500 credit standards to be shipped there. I did and when I arrived at Mos Eisley I decided it was a reasonable price to pay to see my brother after a whole year. I spent the night at an inn and forgot what the ship pilot had told me. "Don't let your guard down kid you're likely not to get of this ship with out being set upon by several dozen scum bags.

It's dangerous so get yourself a blaster okay kid." I agreed and proceeded to forget every word the he said. That night an odd looking man with the head of a snail woke me with a blaster to my chest.

"Scoth...eeth...en...te...coo."

I didn't understand what he was saying but the meaning was clear. Get agaist the wall or I'll put a unnatural hole in your head. I moved back against the wall and waited patiently for what would come next. The snail-man stepped closer to me and patted my pockets looking for my money. He didn't find it since it was still in the box which was now under my bed. I stayed completely still as he patted me down. I looked over his shoulder as if I saw someone else there.

"Thank God you're here."

I said in a relieved tone. The snail-man whipped his head around and fired a blaster bolt at absolutely nothing. I took the opening, and brought my fist down on the back of his neck as hard as I could. My hand came away slimy from the snail head but my adversary crumpled to the ground dazed. As he fell his leg hit mine and I went down to. He Tried to reach his gun but I had not just been punched so I had the upper hand. I grabbed his arm and pulled away from the gun.

That bit backfired on me and the arm i had seized came thudding into my gut. He looked triumphant as he went once again for the blaster. He may be reasonably strong but I had spent most of my free time wrestling with the strongest boy on Ajax.

I knelt up, grabbed that same arm and rested it on my shoulder. Turning around I pulled down on the limb and the snail-man was catapulted up and over my head. I turned and reached for the gun. It was a unique model that I had never seen before. The grip was metal with tiny indentations for better grip, There was a large square of metal surrounding the trigger, that I guessed was where one would insert the bolt magazine. There was a small scope that stretched from about halfway across the nozzle to about one inch passed the back of the gun.

The nozzle itself was about 10 inches long and it curved out at the end like a cone to allow larger bolts to pass through. While I was sitting there studying the interesting design the snail-man had recovered enough to sneak up behind me and try another punch. The floor board under his foot squeaked a split second before the blow came. I ducked and he lost his balance teetering on one foot. I retreated a few steps and raised the gun. The snail-man grinned and said

"Ooze… arget...cal."

To my horror he drew another blaster, smaller but still deadly. We stood for a few seconds waiting for the other to make a move. I figured it wasn't long until he shot so I squeezed on the trigger. Red light filled the room and the snail-man crumpled to the floor dead. I stood there for a few seconds before saying

"You should have shot first man."

I didn't know what to do with the remains of the snail-man so I went to the owner and handed him a few credit standards and said

"Room 173, have a look. And sorry about the mess."

I walked out into the early morning air and sat down. I stared at the blaster in my hand. I had just killed. I felt a little queasy at the thought and knew if I had heeded the pilot's warning That man would be alive. But if he was alive then he would go on to rob and even kill others. I knew it was better this way. But still it felt a little weird.

When morning came I set out for the barracks on the east side of town. I received many greedy looks but the blaster now fastened to my belt discouraged any thought of robbery or assault. I trudged through the hot weather in search of my year gone brother.

And I felt excited that that day I'd get to talk to Finch not listen to a recording he'd made.

I'd see my brother again.

I saw the barracks from a good distance away. It made sense that they'd be tall since they hoses the forces that kept watch over almost an entire planet. Well not an entire planet more like a number of islands in a vast planet wide ocean. I made my way to the gate where two guards were standing. The were clad in white armor from head to toe. There helmet has black eye holes and there mouths were covered by a downward slanting triangular mouth guard.

Two respirators were laid on each side of the helmet to allow speech to emanate along with air. As they saw me coming they striated up and crossed her rifle blasters across my path.

"Hello,"

I said with a nod of my head.

"No civilian admittance."

There masks were unnerving as words came out but there mouths didn't move.

"Ah yes, but I was summoned here by your supervisor."

I said with a frown. The two storm troopers looked at each other and the one on the left went inside. I waited hoping that the lie would pass and I'd get to see Finch. The trooper emerged,

"You were not summoned, try that trick on any on else and you'll be arrested under imperial law. It is my obligation under such law to ask your name and business."

I was reluctant to give up such information to people I didn't even know. I frowned at the ground.

"All I want to know is the whereabouts of one of another storm trooper, can you tell me that."

The trooper stared ahead and said

"No one is allowed such information."

He stepped closer to me.

"Why are you looking for a member of our platoon?"

I turned around and began to walk away. I figured that I would come back that night and sneak into the barracks through one of the many windows. I was walking away when the trooper called after me again.

"I told you already civilian I need your name and business? You can't just ask a question like that and walk away."

I knew that I would not be allowed to walk away so I might as well oblige.

Beside maybe they will let me know one the know who I am, I thought.

I was sure they'd let me see Finch, as soon as they heard my name.

Finch no doubt told many stories about me.

"My name is Han Solo and I'm looking for my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Search

I rolled myself over.

The sun beat down on my face as I stood up.

The rag that had been protecting my mouth from the sand had been blown off when I fell down the hill. I turned my head left and right looking for the piece of blue cloth. It was lying in the sand off to my left. I walked over to it and picked it up. I retied it around my mouth and stood there looking at the dune pit I was in.

The day was coming to a close and I wanted it to end faster. I knew that it would be freezing when night did come but at least it wouldn't be hot.

I hated the sand and all it stood for. My search through the great dune sea was like my search to find a speck of joy in a day so deprived of it. I wanted to lie back down and go to sleep but if I did do that I doubted I would ever wake up.

It must have been 4 hours now. And I hadn't stopped going. I needed to go farther in. I needed to find My brother. It took me forever just to find someone to take me more than 10 miles out into the great dune sea. I was not about to stop my hunt now.

I tried to climb back up the hill and go back to walking along the tops of the dunes. I trudged up the hill. Telling myself all the way… step, step, step. I was halfway there, step, step, step. Three quarters of the way, step, step, step. I got to the top and groaned.

I had hoped to see something on the horizon but nothing was there. I considered giving up, but this was about Finch and I had to find him. I had come to Tatooine hoping to find my brother and hang out for a little wile wile I caught up on things with him.

I thought I would only have to land in Mos Eisley walk to the barracks and see him. I should be home by now I thought to myself, or at least on my way. I thought of my warm bed and excellent food. I shouldn't be here frying to death.

I knew I should have lied to those to guards that were poised outside the barracks. I should have called myself Janus or Luke, but no I had to go and tell them my real name.

I moved slowly along the crest of the sand hill silently cursing every stupid thing I did to get me here. Sure thinking that the storm troopers would believe his fake summons was bad, actually thinking that I could leave after the two guards had given him a direct order pretty stupid too, but if I had had any brains at all then I really wouldn't have done the one thing you never do when you don't want someone to know you name, I would not have told them my name.

As I walked on toward what I hoped was my destination, I thought of how really bad things started getting after I told them I was Han Solo.

"Your Han Solo."

The trooper on the right sneered.

"The Han Solo, who is always there for me when I need him. The Han Solo who is rough but soft. Are you that Han Solo?"

The two troopers looked at me obviously abandoning all protocol for the sake of mocking me. I had these names shot at me in the past but only by one person. Finch. I felt my face reddening and it wasn't because of the heat.

"So you guys do know Finch."

I said with relief flooding through me.

"Know him?"

the one on the left said.

"Up until a few weeks ago we couldn't get rid of him."

They turned and started jabbering about how Finch had a habit of yipping when he got excited. I had noticed it before but it was something Finch took offence to it so I turned off the yipping jokes. The two troopers in front of me however had no problem insulting my brother about it.

"Hey, come on could you tell me where my brother is."

The troopers continued laughing oblivious to my questions.

"Hey," I said a little louder "Tell me where my brother is or..."

That got their attention.

"Or what? We are imperial storm troopers you can't do anything to us. Thanks for your name, you can leave now."

I couldn't see them under their helmets but if I could I had a feeling the'd be grinning. If there was one thing I hated storm troopers throwing their weight around. All they were was a bunch of teenage boys who lifted weights and had guns given to them. That didn't make them anything special. In the recording I got from Finch he seemed like his old self nothing new or special, no arrogance at his sudden and new position. These two how ever chattered away as I stood there waiting for the whereabouts of my brother.

My patience snapped. It had always been low, but that was it. I drew my newly acquired blaster pointed the nozzle at the sky and fired a red beam of energy into the clouds.

The storm troopers swung their blasters of their shoulder with lighting speed. The right one aimed his at my head as the left one swung the butt of his weapon into my stomach. I gave off a grunt of pain and fell to the earth. The two soldiers stood over me blasters trained on my head.

"You're under arrest by imperial law, on the charge of attacking a law enforcement unit."

The one on the right said. They leaned down and grabbed the scruff of my shirt.

"If you're lucky you can join your brother soon."

They haled me to my feet and the left one stood in front of me. I knew they had me and my blaster lay ten feet away in the dirt.

"Fine,"

I said in admission

"but where is he?"

The right one steered me toward the door.

"The little twerp went off on his own against a direct order to hunt down the Hutt. That one was always looking to be the best so when he heard about the great crime lord in the middle of the great dune sea he jumped at the idea of running him down and becoming a hero."

I let my head sag.

"Which way is the great dune sea."

I asked.

The one on the left gave his head a jerk toward the endless expanse of golden brown off to our left.

I let them take me down into the barracks. They towed me to the lower level of the building. There lay a hallway with about two dozen cells lay off to both sides. The shoved me in the one closest to the door. I smiled just a tiny bit. They didn't see.

"Stay put, we'll be back for you in an hour."

I smiled again. Only an hour, I thought, this is going to be easier than I thought.

They left me there and I waited until I was sure there were out of earshot and I drew out another blaster for inside my jacket pocket. The night before after killing snail-man I had taken the smaller gun from his hand and stowed it under my jacket. I knew it would come in handy and just then it did.

I hopped up of the slab of concrete set against the back wall of the cell. I then noted that the cell wall in front of me had no panel or button collage. It was just a piece of black wall.

I sat back down dejected.

My plan had been to shoot the part of the wall that would be most densely packet in wires and buttons and hope it would open, but If I just started shooting random points on the wall then that might attacked some unwanted attention.

You know what,

I said to myself,

If they hear me shooting then they'll open the door any way. Let them come.

I popped up out of my seat and began to fire blaster bolt after blaster bolt at the wall. Red light began bouncing everywhere. I ducked as one of my shots hit the corner and began to rickoshea around the room. I stood up after the shot had used up the last of it's energy and dispersed. I continued until I began to hear shouts in the hall.

I ran to the side of the door waiting for the team of troopers to come bursting in. And soon enough they did.

Half a dozen troopers shot right past me and filled the cell block. They stood there staring at the concrete bed and just as I hoped none turned to face me they all just gawked at the empty room.

I silently looked down at the blaster in my hand. I still had a 10 shots left. Enough to kill all the storm troopers present. I moved my arm into the firing position.

"Where'd he go?"

One of the troopers voiced allowed. They had no clue I was behind them. Every bone in my body told me to fire upon the troopers. I could ensure my safety and go to this Hutt that the two guards had mentioned. My finger drew a fraction of an inch closer to the trigger then I lowered the gun.

I decided to just back out slowly, I'd probably get further away two. I slid silently to the door and I froze on the threshold.

Two other storm troopers were standing directly in front of me in the hallway. I froze. So much for a sneaky exit.

"He's here!"

The left one shouted. I recognized his voice. This was one of the guards that had insulted Finch on the barracks door step. That was justification enough. I sent a bolt of red light slamming into the trooper's chest. He flew backward with a steaming hole where the shot had impacted.

I grabbed the end of the other trooper's gun and jolted it to the left so that when the weapon fired in did so right back into the cell at the other six. A scream emanated from behind me so I knew that another opponent had fallen. I dealt the one in front of me a punch to the face, and shoved him into the cell. I turned to see the outcome.

One of the storm troopers in the cell fired a shot at me, but the one in the hall fell across the shot's path and took the bolt to the face.

I ran, no remorse in my heart at all those two had disrespected a member of my family. The deserved what they got. And when you're trying to assassinate your own captive then anything goes.

I continued to dash up the halls mapping my root for my memory of coming in.

I would have bagged my head before bringing me down into my secret barracks if I were those two guards, but I wasn't. Good thing too, since those two guards were now ling dead in the building I had just left.

I continued running until I could no more. Great now I'm a fugitive. I said allowed. No one heard me. It didn't matter. Soon I would be out in the desert. And the guards had made it more than clear that they thought Finch was dead. So if I went then I too would be claimed dead if I decided to peruse the Hutt.

Only the two guards had known my name. So if I were to die no one would remember me.

I set out to find someone who would take me to the Hutt. I asked three men and one bull-wolf-spider-man hybrid. None agreed. "You want me to take you to HIM?" one of the men said,

"You're crazy if you think I'll take you to him, get your scull looked at."

I decided to not do that. I kept searching until I found a man willing to do it.

"Big price for a big risk."

He said to me,

"100 credit standards, you willing to pay it?"

I grudgingly agreed and we set out in the desert. He wasn't the most trustworthy fellow I could tell so I watched him closely the whole way.

However when He told me that he saw our destination of to our left the excitement took me and the backstabbing traitor booted me over the side. He turned around and sped off with the rest of my money and my spare blaster, and ammo that I had collected from one of the storm troopers guns. I was left there stranded a ways off from my destination. No food no shade completely alone.

I stumbled through the sand blinded by the gale that had came up from nowhere. I wanted to rest just for a moment, but I had a feeling stopping would result in an previously unknown funeral. I kept moving I needed to reach the Hutt.

I crested the dune I was on and saw it. About 3 miles ahead of me were a few cylinders of varying height and size with different roofs and patterns, there it was. So close to me at last. I had almost reached the Palace, of the Hutt.

I was so excited that I didn't notice the figure in black up behind me until it was too late. He raised some sort of staff over my head and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Raiders & Traders

I've always had confusing dreams.

They came to me in short bursts of faces color and emotion. After the figure in black knocked me out it was no different.

At first I saw a ship's cockpit, it's roof and ceiling are covered in switches and buttons. There are four seats and a metal console with more levers and knobs. I've seen this room many times before but only while asleep. I keep waiting to see it for reel. The stars that I could see out the large window in the front elongated and then the scene changed.

I was looking at the face of a woman. She was incredibly beautiful and she had an air of authority about her, she was obviously a leader. She had black hair tied into two circular buns on the sides of her head. Her shoulders were covered in a piece of flowing material, that looked very expensive. She smiled and it seemed to give of a glow of warm heat.

She looked to her left as a boy came darting into the picture. He had dirty blonde hair that fell to his shoulders in the back. He was wearing a orange uniform and he was grinding his head off like he had just won an important victory.

I wanted to know who they were. I wanted to know there names. This boy and this girl. Had been popping up in my dreams since I was a 12 year old. I felt like they were my friends and I wanted to befriend them. My dream changed again.

The happiness and warmth was shattered by a dark and sinister red light that illuminated the face of a boy about my age. He had dark, long, curly hair. His eyes were filled with tears. He looked down at his hands. In them was a long metal cylinder. It had two smaller cones jutting out on either side of one end. I saw another pair of hands also gripping it. They were old and worn. The way they moved, they must have been mine. I looked back at the face. It's eyes held so much sadness and grief. As if the owner was being torn apart.

A single tear rolled down his face.

And an explosion of red fire engulfed my chest. I felt a searing pain. And my eyes flew open.

I was lying face down in the sand. I had some of the gritty stuff in my mouth. I rolled over and saw that the previously orange sky had turned a dark purple as the light of the two moons faded beyond the horizon.

I sat up and took in the scene around me. I saw small igloo like shelters at uneven intervals around me. The furthest one fifty feet away the closest was about 10 inches away from my head. Strewn about the ground was several bits of junk and a few bones.

Off to my left came a rattling growl. I scooted quickly back against the wall. I saw a shape round one of the igloos and start tearing at something I deeply hoped was not an other prisoner.

I scanned the ground around me in search of my blaster. I saw it lying ten feet away from me. I shuffled on my hands and knees to the blaster.

I tried to grab it and pick it up with out the shadowy shape noticing.

I picked up the gun and as I did it's nozzle scraped against a bone lying in the sand. There was a soft clack as the bone shifted. I clenched up trying to avoid any sound. My fingers curled around the trigger and that's when I noticed that the safety was off.

To late.

The blaster fired and night turned to day. I winced as I was temporarily blinded.

I looked up and the shape was gone. I made the stupid mistake of relaxing. The growl came again louder and behind me. I whipped around and saw two red lamp like eyes attached to the body of a skeletal wolf bearing down on me.

I tried to get my blaster up in time, but the wolf jumped and it's outstretched claw dug into my right arm, my gun arm. I cried out in pain.

My arm was a piece of burning ice. Waves of cold and heat washed over me. The imbalance made my inside squirm. I tried to hang on but the agony sent me off to sleep faster that the blow from the dark figure had.

When I woke I was tied to the inside of a wooded cart. It was moving through the sand, rolling hypnotically as I lay there still. My arm was bound in the blue cloth I had been using as a mask. My arm wasn't hurting any more. All that remained was a dull and endless throbbing.

I tried to sit up but the binds held me fast. I felt slightly well rested. Despite the fact of how I was knocked out. I must have been asleep for a long time. It was the first minutes of twilight when the wolf had shown up and now it was almost noon.

I couldn't move my hands, but I didn't have to to know that my skin was as rough and crusty as the sand.

I moved my head to the side and saw a man. He was wearing a black cloak identical to the one belonging to the man who had knocked me out the first time. (All these induced sleepers were beginning to get out of control.) However it was his head that was peculiar. It looked like it was wreathed in bandages with little spikes coming out like horns from the top. Instead of eyes it had pieces of metal and glass jutting out like goggles. There was a pair of buck teeth protruding from the cloth like face where it's mouth could have been. In it's had was a long staff with metal spikes at one end.

The man looked over at me and saw that I was awake. It made a series of grunting and yowling noises. Two more of it's kind came over. One of them held a leash, and collar to it was a skeleton wolf with a bloody claw.

I jerked back, trying to get as far away from that as I could.

It's eyes bore into me like a drill. What little fur it had was brown and gray, with splashes of red, like dried blood. I felt very grateful for that leash. Unfortunately it was as if the man could read my thoughts and wanted me to have a bad day.

He drew out a dagger and slashed the rope connecting him to the beast.

The wolf leaped up onto the wagon and stalked across it toward me. I was sure it would take a chunk out of my head with it's dripping teeth or bloodied claws, but instead it came over and sniffed my claw wound. It acted a bit nervous and turned away. It scrambled down off the cart and lay on the sand.

The men began to honk and hoot again, one raised its staff over it's head and began jerking it up and down furiously. I was beginning to get really afraid when I heard a voice down by my feet.

"You're are lucky bugger aren't you."

I lifted my head up and peered down by the base of the cart. There was a rope tied to one of the posts that kept the wagon's supplies and carry load from falling out. At the other end was a small boy.

He was about 10 years old and he was as skinny as a shrimp. I could see all 12 of his ribs clearly through the thin layer of skin. I wondered what this kid was eating, or if he was eating at all. He had a mop of dirty blond hair on a tan face. For a moment I thought if this was the boy from my dream but somehow this kid seemed more dull and crest fallen. I thought about what he asked me and almost laughed. There was nothing about my situation that seemed lucky. My brother was missing, I was stuck in the middle of the great dune sea, and held captive by honking, bandaged wrapped, buck toothed men.

"What's so lucky about it?"

I asked. He looked up at me with pure envy in his eyes.

"Look,"

he started

"I've been with this pack of riders for almost two months and I've started to pick up a bit of their language. They only want to keep the one who will serve them the best. And there mutts can sense the ones who can be along for the ride the longest. They slave the one who do and trade the one who don't have the steel in there hide to continue on."

He finished. I had no clue what he said and it showed through on my face. He sighed and tried to explain it again.

" Listen, I know it's a bit boogie boogie but that's what these Tusk-ens believe. Now, if the wolf sniffs your blood and it tried to drink some of it and that means you stay on with the raiders as a slave."

I remembered how the wolf just went away.

"And if it goes away, then what?"

The boy looked up and saw something coming up over the horizon. I turned to see a few shapes of animals and other life forms coming up over the dunes. The boy looked back down at the ground.

"Then you get traded off as a slave to someone else."

I noticed the raiders coming back over to the wagon. I looked back at the boy

"Traded to whom?"

The kid peered over and squinted at the caravan coming closed with every dune.

"Oh, boy" the kid said "You're in for a treat. Do you see that green mark on the side of that bantha?"

I peered and saw it. It was a trident crossed with a bow. It had many hoops and stretches of points along the blades.

"Well that is the symbol of the Hutt. Jabba the Hutt."

I lay there as one of the raiders used a long knife to cut the ropes that tied me down. That kid was right, I thought to myself, I am a lucky bugger. The kid looked confused,

"I just told you that you're going to the Hutt's palace. You probably would rather stay here."

"No,"

I said still grinning

"I'm going to see my brother."

He looked bewildered.

"If your brother's with the Hutt then why are you grinning your head of, he's probably dead by now."

I still smiled, although with a little less enthusiasm. A whole year with nothing but a recording.

The raider finished with my bonds and I leaped out of the wagon. My skin cracked and strained with such a sudden and energetic motion.

I stood and waited as Jabba's traders came up to the raiders wagon. The one who seemed to be in charge stepped up to the tallest raider. The trader was a blue man with red eyes and instead of hair he had a main of blue tentacles. He spoke in a wheezing voice,

"So kely mala ke wanga wanga."

The raider grabbed me by my jacket and through me in the sand at the traders feet. The blue man looked down at me and grimaced. The trader and raider continued to converse as I lay there. I turned back to the kid. I said

"Hey what's your name?"

He looked in the cart and then said,

"I'm San."

I gave him a meaningful look,

"Hey San I dropped my water next to the bag of Carla beans could you give it to me?"

He scanned the cart then he grinned.

"Interesting water bottle you've got there."

I had my canteen of water swinging from my belt as usual, what San tossed me from the cart was my blaster that I concealed beneath my jacket but fell out when I leaped out of the cart. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my jacket as quick as I could. I turned to see that the raider and trader were still talking. I reasoned that it was not far to Jabba's palace because I could not see any great water supply and it must have taken a lot of water to take care of that bantha. I also knew that I would be getting water soon if they wanted to keep me fit so I turned and called out

"Hey, San,"

He turned

"Yea, what?"

I unstrapped my canteen and held it up to hi eye level

. "I'm really not that thirsty and you look like a shrimp so here."

I tossed him the water and looked on a he greedily slurped from the bottle.

"Thanks for the information. And for everything else."

I looked back and saw the blue trader retrieve a small pouch from the bantha. He moved over to the raider and he through the pouch down at his feet. The man in the bandages leaned over and picked it up. It gave of a small jangle and I knew there were credit standards inside. The blue man turned to me and to my surprise spoke in my native tongue.

"Come slave, time you learn real work. And real pain."


End file.
